Industrial scale flour dispensing for large commercial establishments have been achieved in food industry. A dry flour dispensing for home appliances as part of an automated apparatus to make flat bread is nonexistent. Individual serving size home cooking appliances and processes are semi-automated and have disparate steps in making a dough product. Specifically the art of making flat bread has multiple steps and the making of the dough is not only essential but critical as well. This step for individual serving is difficult to optimize and automate. There exists a need to overcome this hurdle.